Magical Attorney
by Purple Hooded Angel
Summary: Phoenix is just a regular attorney involved in crazy cases. But will it be just the cases he'll be involved in? When he discovers that he's a magical attorney with powers to transform, can he complete his destiny along with new and old enemies and allies?
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix's POV

Ugh...My Head...My body's cold...'So long Trite'...

Huh?...That voice...I slowly open my eyes...

Mia?! Godot?!...How can it be possible?...

'Nick! It's time to go!'

Maya! I slowly turned my head as I responded.

Maya's floating above with outstretched arms.

'Sorry I took so long. I promise I won't leave you again. '

A sinister feeling then took control of me.

'You don't know how long I've waited for you. '

As soon as I grabbed Maya everything around us seemed to be in total chaos.

'Nick, you have to stop! You're going to pull me out!'

A devilish grin slowly grew as I said this.

'I'll never let go of you again.'

"Huf* huf* It was only a dream."

I stare at myself seeing that I was in my bed with my blazer chucked at the corner of my room. I soon looked at the only window of my room showing me rain and lightning.

"Or could it be a nightmare."

I layed back down, not bothering to change my clothes and nodded off.

Little did I knew it was only the beginning.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **And that's a wrap people! This is the first time writing a fan fic so review please.**


	2. Act 1: Rise of the Phoenix

**Author's note: Okay, so the prologue was a little crappy. If you have any tips to improve, pls review. Also, I may have based this on many magical girl series such as Sailor Moon so yeah, copyright stuff, I don't own them.**

 **Wright &co law offices. 4:00 pm**

Phoenix arrived at the office with Maya laid back on the couch watching different from her Steel Samurai show. "Maya, I thought you liked Steel Samurai and the Pink Princess." "Hey Nick. I still do, I'm just watching a new anime series." "What's it about?" "Magical Girls fighting evil monsters for justice!" Maya replied in an excited tone punching her hand in the air. "You wanna watch?"

"I just need to send the paperwork, I kinda stayed up late to finish it since the due dates are starting tomorrow." Said Phoenix, staring at the mountain of paperwork. "You did come late. I'll come with you, and maybe snuggle in a burger or two." Phoenix sighed in defeat but didn't bother anyway. "Fine. We need to hurry though."

* * *

6:00 pm

Maya took her train back to Kurain village and Phoenix started to walk home. It had been two days since the trial of Iris Fey. The sun was beginning to set and Phoenix passed through a dark alley. It wasn't his usual route but it was his only shortcut to his apartment.

Suddenly, a shadow covered Phoenix. He turned around to see a Minotaur **(bear with me people)** and black, giggling blobs approaching him. " Time to wrap up another victim!" chuckled the Minotaur as his minions set to work. "what the-" the goons charged at him while Phoenix clumsily dodged their attacks. " First falling of a bridge, now this?" He backed away as soon all of the goons missed him, only to find himself bumping into the beast itself as fear covered him.

As he turned, the beast grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air. "Sucking the energy out of this spiky mortal will be a breeze." Phoenix struggled. his hands helplessly clawing into the monster's fist and staring into his fiery eyes. Only weak grunts begging for mercy escaped his throat as his captive drained him. Just as he was looking doom in the eye, a burst of flames came out of Phoenix's hands causing his attacker to drop him. Phoenix gasped for air whilst astonished of the miracle which occurred in front of him.

With a sly smile, the fiend ordered a new command. "We've caught a whale! Cocoon him and take him to the master. He will be very pleased that we've caught this sourceful human." cackled the minotaur. It didn't take long for the oily henchmen to surround Phoenix. By every second, they were closing on the attorney and swallowed him whole.

* * *

Phoenix saw nothing but floating in a void of darkness. Life was draining right before him. When the lawyer was losing hope, his badge flowed right into his hands glowing with light. "You have potential to fight. Repeat after me. Flaming Phoenix Power, Transform." Phoenix had no other option.

 **"Flaming Phoenix Power, Transform!"**

* * *

 **Now! Please try to contain fan girling in your head. I had a yandere laugh in mine... If you're an anime fan of magical girls like sailor moon, feel free to sing any transformation song. If you're not and just happened to stumble upon this fic...the objection theme is fine...**

* * *

Beams surged through, the once trapped attorney was levitating as he dissolved into a sphere of light

Flames that resembled a phoenix bursted out of the badge and engulfed Phoenix's body, leaving blue robe on his torso with armor along his arms and legs. It then spiralled into a sword on his side. The badge shined onto Phoenix's neck and fire formed a cape.

" Boys, we caught Jackpot. Get him!" Phoenix lightly touched the ground. Confused, he backed away a little until the voice returned. " The sword. You can use to fight them." He swiftly pulled the sword and slashed his enemies. It wasn't too easy. " You want to get it done, do it yourself." The minotaur charged at him. This was when Phoenix had doubt of killing it. " Say Blazing Sword Strike and ready your sword."

 **" Blazing Sword, "** he ran towards the minotaur, raising his blade. **" Strike!"** Delivering the final blow, it turned into ashes.

..."What just happened? Why am I in armor?! Why the heck do I have a sword?!" A swirl of red emerged. A little kwami (Miraculous Ladybug) with a Phoenix design blinked. " I can explain." ..." Oh God another one!" "Just calm down. I'm on your side. I'm Crossfire. I can tell everything there is to know Phoenix." "Okay. How do you know my name? And how do Iturn back. I can't walk around like this." "Right. Just focus and you should return to your normal form."

Phoenix closed his eyes and was soon back to normal. " I know your name cause, well we're connected. It's best to discuss this privately." "Just hide in the jacket. We'll be heading to my place."

* * *

9:00pm

"I didn't think it would take me that long. At least I came by midnight." "Right. Anyway, about your-" Crossfire flopped into Phoenix's hands. "Crossfire, what's wrong?" "Need...food..." The groaning was concerning. Phoenix rushed to find something to feed him. " I haven't went shopping lately since the trial. I think Maya left something here last time she visited. " A half full bag of marshmallows was what he could find. Obviously, his assistant left it. " It's not much but it should do the trick. " After one slow swallow, Crossfire beamed and started to feast in the bag. " These are good. Can I have more next time." Phoenix felt degraded. It would lose a little pride doing the deed.

" With your powers, you should transform by saying that phrase." "Can I do anything else? Like strength or speed." " No. Each magical attorney has different categories of their abilities and attacks." "Wait, there other magical attorneys?" "Yes, it would take time to find them. You have other moves but you gain or enhance them as you progress. I know you will do an amazing job as the Blue Phoenix." " Blue Phoenix...Thanks. It's getting late. Better hit the hay. Night Crossfire. " " Goodnight Phoenix."

* * *

 _The Blue Phoenix...something tells me that it's somehow related to my name. Might as well rest. Hopefully, no nightmares tonight._

* * *

7:30 am

Wright & co law offices

"Morning Nick. Did you get a goodnight's sleep?" "Yeah, alot better. What are you watching?" "There's something on the news." Phoenix sat down next to Maya while the news theme ended. " We have reports of anonymous attacks. Innocent people who have been affected seem to have a symptom of unconsciousness. The police advice for civilians to avoid shady areas."

'This is really familiar.' "Gee, if magical girls could exist." "I guess it's just girls." "There are boys too. Girls are way more better. It would be really cool if they could exist."

'It's alright, I know they do.'

* * *

 **And done! I just got amino so I may do this. By the way...extras! I made a parody song with Sailor Moon so hit it!**

 _Fighting evil undercover,_

 _Defending clients as a lawyer,_

 _Always fighting for the better,_

 _He is the one named Blue Phoenix._

* * *

 _He would never turn a back on a friend,_

 _He's always there to depend,_

 _He will fight to the very end,_

 _As a magical attorney._

* * *

 _He's also known as, the famous Phoenix Wright,_

 _No matter what, he'll bring the truth to the light,_

 _Using his powers to make it right,_

 _He is the one named Blue Phoenix_

* * *

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Fighting evil undercover,_

 _Defending clients as a lawyer,_

 _Fighting along are the others,_

 _He is the one named Blue Phoenix, he is the one named Blue Phoenix,_

 _He is the one,_

 _Blue Phoenix!_


End file.
